


Dress

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [76]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Give Stingy A Break, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I'd love to see something with transboy Stingy





	Dress

“No! I won’t wear it!”

“But  _someone_  has to be Cinderella, Stingy! You’re the only one without a part in the play yet.”

“Why can’t  _Trixie_ be Cinderella?!”

Trixie snorted, “That dress is  _way_ too long on me. Besides, I’m  _much_ better at being a mean step sister than prissy Cinderella.”

Stingy looked helplessly around the stage. Ziggy was wearing a pair of fairy wings and was  _very_ excited to be the Fairy God Mother. Trixie and Stephanie were both wearing drab dresses, ready to be the Ugly Step Sisters. Pixel, playing the Prince, was in a white, regal looking outfit. Stephanie was holing out a pale blue dress for Stingy.

“C-can’t I be someone else?”

Stephanie frowned, “I guess you could be the Step Mother but then who would be the main-”

“No!” Stingy stamped his foot, “I don’t  _want_ to be a girl.”

“It’s not so bad, Stingy!” Ziggy called, “You get to look pretty and wear a wig!”

“ _No_!” Tears sprang to Stingy’s eyes before he could stop them, “I want to be a boy. I  _am_  a boy!”

Trixie rolled her eyes, “It’s just a play. What’s the big deal?”

Stingy was breathing hard, his face hot and his cheeks wet. He was angry; angry at himself for crying and angry at everyone for  _not getting it_. With a wordless cry of outrage, he ran from the stage. He didn’t stop running until he couldn’t hear the others shouting to him anymore.

He sat on a bench and sobbed into his hands. He had no idea how long he was there for. Stingy didn’t even hear Pixel approach until he spoke.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything,” Pixel said. With a sniff, Stingy looked up at him. The only one who knew his secret was Pixel.

“I never wanna wear a dress again,” Stingy said.

“I know.”

Stingy looked him up and down, “What are you wearing?” For Pixel was wearing the pale blue dress and blonde Cinderella wig. 

Pixel grinned and held out a white bundle. “ _You_ can be Prince Charming. The suit will look better on you anyway.”

Stingy nearly started crying again. He stood up and pulled Pixel into a hug. “The dress is too short on you,” he said into Pixel’s shoulder.

Pixel chuckled and hugged him back, “It’s just a play. What’s the big deal?”


End file.
